Marsilea (The Lucky One)
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: 'Ada yang pernah mengatakan, kalau kau menemukan semanggi berdaun empat artinya kau akan menadapat sebuah keberuntungan. Sebuah keajaiban.' EXO Sehun - Luhan (HunHan)


**Title : Marsilea (The Lucky One)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Cast : EXO Sehun – Luhan (HunHan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir mungil Luhan sesekali tersenyum kecil jika telinganya mendengar obrolan yang menurutnya lucu dari HT (Handy Talky) yang memang selalu stand by di mejanya. Padahal jemari lentiknya masih setia menari diatas keyboard, menyusun laporan mingguan difisinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus?" tanya Chanyeol iseng.

Luhan menggedikkan bahunya santai. "Hanya senang saja mendengar segala macam yang mereka ucapkan." jawab Luhan seraya menunjuk HT nya dengan dagu.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Dasar aneh." cibirnya. "Lalu kenapa dengan semanggi-semanggi tercintamu disana? Kau lupa menyiramnya?"

Dengan panik Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dirinya mendengus saat melihat semanggi-semanggi kesayangannya baik-baik saja. "Park Chanyeol!" serunya geram.

Chanyeol tertawa puas. "Dasar aneh. Kumpulan daun seperti itu saja digemari."

"Berhenti menggangguku. Kalau tidak aku tidak mau menemanimu lagi." ancam Luhan.

"Eits. Kau jelas tahu ancaman itu tidak mempan untukku. Karena aku bisa melaporkanmu dan meminta mereka mengurangi gajimu. Bahkan memecatmu pun bisa." sanggah Chanyeol.

"Menyebalkan!" seru Luhan. Membuat Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Park Chanyeol, kau bilang ada rapat pukul sebelas ini. Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Minseok menginterupsi.

"Ah benar. Aku hampir lupa. Ayo hyung. Kita sudah terlambat." ucap Chanyeol. Dirinya lalu menarik tangan Luhan sembarangan. Mengajaknya berlari menuju gedung lain.

Minseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah engineer jangkung nan usil itu menarik Luhan seenak jidatnya. "Sekali lagi aku bersyukur terlahir lebih dulu dari kalian."

Sementara itu Chanyeol membawa Luhan ke gedung paling depan di kawasan industri tempat mereka bekerja. Alasannya apalagi kalau bukan untuk menemaninya menghadiri rapat. Seolah Luhan adalah asisten pribadinya. Padahal Luhan sudah memiliki tanggung jawab pekerjaan sendiri dan itu jelas berbeda dengannya.

"Rapat apa kali ini?" tanya Luhan yang sudah hafal betul seperti apa kelakuan temannya itu.

"Kalau tidak salah membahas area kebocoran yang dua hari lalu sempat kita bahas." jawab Chanyeol. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan santai di lorong menuju ruang rapat.

"Ah yang waktu itu. Jadi sudah ada keputusan dari pusat?"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu."

"Jangan menghalangi jalan." ucap Jongin tiba-tiba sambil mendorong bahu Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"YAK!" seru Luhan tidak terima.

"Dasar perusuh." timpal Chanyeol.

Jongin menggedikkan bahu acuh. Bahkan dengan santai dirinya merangkul bahu Chanyeol dan Luhan. "Kuberi bocoran. Minggu depan akan ada bantuan dari pusat kesini." bisiknya. Kemudian ketiganya pun masuk ke ruang rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti hasil rapat kemarin. Bantuan dari pusat memang datang. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang ditugaskan. Salah satunya adalah seorang manager muda yang baru menjabat selama sebulan.

"Apa mereka tidak punya orang lain? Kenapa harus menugaskan orang baru? Dan dia manager, yang benar saja." tanya Luhan tidak habis pikir.

"Tapi yang kudengar. Dia sudah cukup berpengalaman di bidang ini. Kalau tidak salah sebelumnya dia sempat bekerja di bidang yang sama. Sebelum bulan lalu ditarik kantor pusat kita." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Pindahan dari mana memangnya?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak. "Dari Jerman. Dia sempat bekerja di luar negeri selama sepuluh tahun lebih. Lalu empat bulan lalu pindah ke cabang perusahaan kita di Jerman sebelum akhirnya ditarik Yifan kemari." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengingat-ingat informasi yang didapatnya.

"Jerman ya?" gumam Luhan. Teringat seseorang yang ia kenal juga berada dinegara itu, seseorang yang hampir sebelas tahun berpisah.

Setelah itu keduanya berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruang rapat di kantor pusat. Hari ini Luhan diminta menemani Kyungsoo menghadiri rapat di kantor pusat. Tidak Chanyeol, tidak juga Kyungsoo. Mereka selalu sesuka hati memintanya menemani kesana kemari menghadiri rapat ini dan itu.

"Jadi, rencananya kita akan menggunakan bahan bakar baru agar tidak ketergantungan oleh gas. Bahan bakar yang bisa menghasilkan energi yang cukup besar dengan biaya yang jauh lebih murah. Untuk selanjutnya akan diadakan pengkajian lebih mendalam sebelum rencana ini diproses lebih lanjut mengingat efek samping yang tadi kita diskusikan. Rapat selesai."

Semua bertepuk tangan. Termasuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Terus terang saja mereka sudah cukup bosan mendengar perdebatan dari para petinggi yang sedikit tidak setuju dengan rencana baru perusahaan mereka. Yah walau sebenarnya letak kesalahan memang ada di pihak perusahaannya yang belum terlalu mendalam mengkaji apa yang mereka rencanakan.

"Ayo makan siang. Perutku rasanya seperti dipenuhi minyak ban mereka." ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan tertawa singkat sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Luhan!" seru seseorang.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. "Yixing-a!"

"Akhirnya kalian selesai rapat juga. Ayo! Ku traktir makan siang." ucap Yixing seraya merangkul Luhan dan Kyungsoo sekaligus.

"Aku mau makanan yang pedas ya hyung." ucap Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Yixing.

Baru dua langkah, ponsel Luhan sudah berbunyi nyaring. Cepat-cepat diangkatnya panggilan tersebut yang tidak lain dari Minseok. "Eoh hyung. Kami baru selesai rapat."

"..."

"Eoh? Mencariku? Kenapa?"

"..."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Mungkin sore. Kami mau makan siang bersama Yixing."

"..."

"Ne." Ucap Luhan seraya menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menoleh. "Jongin mencariku. Katanya manager baru itu sudah datang."

"Ah manager tampan itu." sambung Yixing membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. "Kalian harus melihatnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tampan, bahkan Yifan pun tidak ada apa-apanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin monitor!"

Luhan mendesis saat nama Jongin di HT kembali dipanggil oleh seseorang di lapangan.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin monitor!"

Kali ini suara Chanyeol yang memanggil. "Kemana perginya anak itu?" gerutu Luhan.

"Luhan." panggil Minseok seraya berjalan keluar ruangannya.

"Ayo hyung!" seru Luhan. Dengan sigap dipakainya helm dan kacamata safety miliknya. Tak lupa HT yang sejak tadi berisik pun dibawa.

"Sejak manager muda itu datang, kantor jadi seramai ini." ucap Minseok mengacu pada pekerja lain yang dengan sengaja menyalakan HT mereka dengan volume yang cukup keras.

Luhan tersenyum miring. "Apakah dia semenarik itu?"

Minseok mengganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Sangat! Kalau menurutku Yifan saja kalah. Wajahnya terlihat seperti keturunan Perancis. Padahal dia orang Korea asli."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran." ucap Luhan.

Saat sampai di lapangan, Luhan terus mengikuti Minseok kesana kemari. Karena memang tugasnya seperti itu. Minseok akan mengecek keadaan alat produksi. Lalu Luhan akan mencatat data yang diperlukan dan apa yang Minseok instruksikan padanya.

"Hyung!" seru Jongin.

"Yak kau! Kemana saja sih? Sejak tadi semua mencarimu." ucap Minseok.

"Maaf maaf. Aku baru selesai rapat dengan para manager." jawab Jongin. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau dirinya kesal.

"Ah. Jadi kau diseret manager baru itu kesana?" tanya Minseok. "Jadi Luhan, ternyata manager baru yang muda dan tampan itu adalah teman dekat Jongin."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Jangan membahasnya sekarang. Aku sedang kesal dengannya." ucap Jongin. Kemudian dirinya berlalu pergi.

"Kau serius hyung?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

Minseok mengangguk. "Kemarin Jongin mencarimu bersama manager muda itu. Sepertinya dia mau menjodohkanmu lagi."

"Cih. Kenapa anak itu tidak menyerah juga." ucap Luhan berdecih. Membuat Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Luhan ingat betul deretan lelaki yang Jongin coba jodohkan dengannya. Dimulai dari seorang keturunan Korea asli yang hidupnya penuh dengan tata krama dan sopan santun baku juga memiliki jiwa tradisionalitas tinggi dikeluarganya, membuat Luhan harus menyerah, karena tradisi budayanya sendiri ia tidak mengerti, apalagi yang lain. Lalu ia juga pernah dijodohkan Jongin dengan seorang turis Amerika yang ternyata mesum, membuat Luhan ingin mengubah Jongin menjadi _Klinker_ saat itu juga. Bahkan sampai CEO mereka sendiri pun menjadi korban perjodohan Jongin. Membuat Luhan harus berurusan dengan tunangan CEO nya. Hhh...

"Oh ya. Kau sudah menghubungi kontraktor itu kan?" tanya Minseok.

Luhan mengangguk. "Sudah hyung. Mungkin bulan depan mereka datang."

"Semoga tidak terlambat. Aku tidak mau ada kebocoran seperti ini lagi." ucap Minseok berharap. Dirinya sudah cukup pusing menangani masalah kebocoran itu.

Kemudian keduanya kembali melanjutkan berkeliling. Memberi tanda pada bagian-bagian yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan. Sungguh mereka tidak ingin disalahkan lagi soal kebocoran yang nyatanya adalah kesalahan orang lapangan.

Seusai berkeliling keduanya pun kembali ke ruang kerja. Dengan Minseok yang disibukkan dengan beberapa berkas yang menunggu persetujuannya. Dan Luhan yang memilih menyibukkan diri dengan semanggi-semangginya.

Luhan membawa pot-pot semangginya mendekati jendela agar bisa terkena sinar matahari dari luar gedung. Dirinya lalu menyemprotkan air kedaun-daunnya. Memberinya sedikit pupuk. Lalu terakhir menatap semanggi-semangginya dengan penuh cinta. Seolah tumbuhan itu adalah anak-anaknya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.

 _'Aku selalu berharap empat kelopak yang katanya melambangkan keberuntungan itu muncul.'_ batin Luhan. Tatapannya berubah sendu. _'Akankah kita bisa bertemu lagi?'_

"Sehun monitor!"

Huh?!

Luhan seketika memalingkan kepalanya kearah HT yang ia simpan di meja. "A-apa katanya? S-Sehun?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Dengan tidak sabaran Luhan mengambil HT nya. Membesarkan volumenya yang sudah cukup besar. "Siapa?" ucapnya tak yakin.

"Luhan monitor!"

Bukannya segera menjawab Luhan hanya diam sambil memegangi HT nya kuat.

"Luhan monitor!" panggil Chanyeol lagi dari lapangan. Sayangnya Luhan masih tetap tidak menjawab.

"Luhan monitor." kali ini suara Jongin terdengar.

Minseok yang merasa risih dengan suara HT Luhan yg kelewat besar pun keluar ruangannya. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat Luhan memegang HT nya erat dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. "Lu." panggilnya. Luhan tidak menjawab. "Luhan." panggil Minseok lagi. Ditepuknya pelan pundak teman sekaligus bawahannya itu.

"E-oh." ucap Luhan bingung. "Hyung." ucapnya lagi.

"Wae?" tanya Minseok pelan. Namun Luhan terdiam lagi, matanya seolah tak fokus memandang.

"Luhan, sebaiknya kau terima panggilan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka berisik sekali." tegur Minseok seraya memegang pundaknya, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan atau pikiran tak tentunya.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada HT. Baru saja Jongin kembali memanggilnya. Dengan satu tarikan napas berat, Luhan pun mendekatkan HT nya ke bibir. "Ya Luhan disini." ucapnya.

"YAK KEMANA SAJA KAU!" itu teriakan Chanyeol. Padahal Luhan bermaksud menjawab panggilan Jongin.

Luhan seketika menjauhkan HT miliknya karena seruan Chanyeol yang mendadak buas.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-a?" tanya Luhan tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kau dimana? Manager _mining_ mencarimu dan Minseok hyung."

"Eoh? Kenapa Jongdae mencari kami?" tanya Minseok merebut HT dari tangan Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Tadi dia datang ke unitku. Bahkan Jongin pun didatangi. Makanya sejak tadi kami mencari kalian. HT mu kenapa?"

"HT ku sedang di charge. Baterai nya habis saat berkeliling tadi. Ya sudah aku akan menghubungi Jongdae langsung. Dia sudah tidak di lapangan kan?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Tidak tahu juga hyung. Aku sedang di _coal mill_ sekarang."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih. Ya sudah." ucap Minseok memutuskan panggilan. Kemudian dirinya mendial nomor HT Jongdae. "Eoh wae?" tanya Minseok saat Jongdae menjawab panggilannya.

"Kau dimana? Bersama Luhan tidak?"

"Di kantor. Tentu saja bersama Luhan. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang mencarinya?"

"Manager baru itu menanyakannya. Katanya dia mengenal seseorang bernama Luhan. Tapi entah itu Luhan kenalannya atau bukan. Ku kira kalian masih di lapangan."

"Kami sudah selesai berkeliling dan HT ku mati. Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghubungi Luhan saja?"

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang. Dalam hati Luhan yakin Jongdae tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak terpikirkan hyung. Hehe..."

Minseok mendengus. "Lalu dimana manager itu sekarang?"

"Jongin menyeretnya pergi. Sudah ya hyung. Aku mau berkeliling lagi. Kalau sudah selesai aku akan mampir ke kantormu."

Minseok menghela napas. Tepat setelah sambungan berakhir, HT Luhan mati kehabisan baterai. "Cepat charge dia. Jangan sampai mereka mencarimu seperti tadi lagi. Menyebalkan. Awas saja kalau manager itu mau menjadikanmu sekretarisnya. Langkahi dulu mayatku baru dia bisa membawamu pergi."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Mana mau aku ikut dengannya setelah dia menjadikanmu mayat? Yang ada aku akan membalaskan dendammu dulu." ucap Luhan. Kemudian keduanya tertawa. "Istirahatlah. Rapat masih dua jam lagi. Dan materi sudah kuselesaikan."

Minseok mengangguk. "Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan." ucapnya. Kemudian dirinya kembali ke dalam ruangannya. Merebahkan diri di kursi sesantai mungkin.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat kelakuannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sungguh tidak masuk akal memikirkan orang dimasa lalunya tiba-tiba hadir kembali.

Benarkah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Luhan mendengar nama Sehun di HT nya. Hingga saat ini dirinya menjadi lebih rajin mendengar setiap ucapan di HT. Menjadi lebih waspada kalau-kalau nama Sehun kembali disebut. Walau pada kenyataannya hingga saat ini dirinya belum mendengarnya lagi. Ia sendiri bahkan ragu kalau waktu itu benar-benar nama Sehun yang disebut. Kalaupun benar, belum tentu Sehun yang dimaksud adalah 'Sehun nya'.

"Luhan masuk!" seru Jongin.

"Ya Luhan disini. Ada apa Jongin?" tanya Luhan.

"Hyung, kau sudah mengecek _EP 3_ kan?"

"Sudah. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Heem sedikit. Mereka ingin mengeceknya lagi. Sudah dua hari debunya masih terasa banyak."

"Bukankah mereka sendiri yang melepas segel _EP 3_? Kenapa sekarang jadi mau negeceknya lagi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Manager Oh bahkan sampai memarahi engineer yang datang bersamanya karena tidak teliti."

"Manager Oh? Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ah! Iya aku lupa kalau kau belum tahu namanya. Dia manager yang baru itu."

"Oh, oke aku akan seg.."

 **'Jongin-a, cepatlah!'**

DEG...

"Hh, dia cerewet sekali. Sudah ya hyung. Aku harus ikut mengeceknya juga. Engineer-engineer itu tidak bisa dipercaya."

"T-tunggu Jongin...". Dan sambungan terputus.

Luhan terdiam. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Siapa manager itu? Suaranya terdengar familiar. _'Mungkinkah itu Dia?'_ batinnya.

"Luhan!" panggil Minseok dari dalam ruangannya. "Laporan minggu ini sudah kau kirim padaku belum?"

"Eoh." ucap Luhan tesadar. "Laporan minggu ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Oh sudah hyung. Aku sudah mengirimkannya tadi pagi."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Lu." ucap Minseok. Luhan mengangguk percuma karena Minseok jelas-jelas tidak melihatnya.

Dengan pikiran yang masih melayang, Luhan duduk di kursinya. Jongin tadi mengatakan manager Oh. _'Tidak mungkin kan. Itu pasti hanya kebetulan. Marga Oh bukan hanya orang itu. Kalau pun namanya sama, belum tentu dia adalah orang yang kumaksud. Dan suara tadi, aku pasti salah mendengar.'_ batin Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung." panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Luhan menoleh lalu bercedih. "Wae? Kalau kau sudah memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung itu artinya ada sesuatu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ayo ke lapangan. Manager Oh memintaku melaporkan soal _coal mill_."

"Kau juga sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau tahu hyung. Dia benar-benar tampan. 11 - 12 lah dengan CEO kita. Aku hampir saja melabraknya saat Baekhyun memuji ketampanannya, tapi tidak jadi setelah melihat kebenarannya hehe."

Sekali lagi Luhan berdecih. "Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku serius hyung. Aku setuju kalau Jongin ingin menjodohkanmu dengannya. Kipikir kalian akan terlihat serasi jika bersama." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan anak nakal itu jadi seperti ini." ucap Luhan. "Ayo. Diluar mendung. Aku tidak mau kehujanan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau akan berubah menjadi putri duyung kalau terkena air?" cibir Chanyeol. Luhan beredecih. Dirinya langsung berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Yak hyung tunggu!"

"Luhan hyung!" seru Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar gedung. Dirinya lalu berlari menghampiri. "Mau ke lapangan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau dari mana?"

"Habis mengecek _paperbag_."

"Apa masih ada masalah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tidak separah bulan lalu. Tapi yah memang masih cukup banyak yg rusak. Sepertinya alat kita memang harus diganti." jawabnya. " _Mill_ mu juga berhenti satu kan hyung?"

"Terpaksa dihentikan satu karena kebocoran yang masih belum selesai juga." ucap Luhan kesal. Dirinya sungguh berharap masalah di lapangan segera selesai. Lalu ia bisa mengambil jatah cutinya dan pergi berlibur.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lab. Hanya ingin melihat sample hari ini." jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun berpisah. Chanyeol bersama Luhan kembali berjalan menuju _mill_ yang berhenti. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan memasuki gedung tempat kantor Chanyeol dan Luhan berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini masih pagi. Jam di dinding baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima menit. Dan Luhan dengan sangat rajinnya sudah sampai di kantor. Membuat kopi untuk dirinya dan Minseok. Lalu menyiram semanggi-semangginya.

Kantor benar-benar masih sepi. Karena memang jam masuknya masih lama. Entah ada angin apa Luhan sampai berangkat sepagi ini. "Jadi begini suasana kantor kalau pagi." gumam Luhan. Ia baru selesai menyiram semangginya.

Bibirnya membulat lucu saat dirinya mengecek email masuk di komputernya. "Benar juga. Hari ini kan Minseok hyung rapat di kantor pusat. Kenapa aku sampai lupa." gumamnya lagi.

Selang setengah jam kantor pun berangsur ramai. Bahkan Luhan bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol padahal dirinya belum sampai di ruangan. "Ternyata dia memang sangat berisik." ucap Luhan pada diri sendiri.

"Eoh. Kau sudah datang hyung?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku datang sepagi ini." jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Minseok hyung ke Seoul kan? Kalau begitu temani aku mengambil sampel. Kau jelas tidak punya kerjaan hari ini." pinta Chanyeol seenak jidat. Luhan mendengus. Walau pada akhirnya dirinya memang menemani Chanyeol mengambil sampel klinker hari ini. Lalu mampir ke laboratorium. Mengecek sampel hari sebelumnya. Bahkan sampai menjelajah _mining_.

"Aku sudah seperti anak buah tidak tahu diri. Manager tidak ada malah pergi kesini." ucap Luhan saat dirinya, Chanyeol, dan Jongin menyaksikan proses peledakan hari ini.

"Sekali-kali kan tidak apa hyung. Jangan terlalu serius bekerja. Kau akan semakin lama menemukan jodoh nanti." komentar Jongin. Yang membuatnya sukses mendapat pukulan dari Luhan.

"Manager Oh pergi juga?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk. "Bersama Jongdae dan Minseok hyung." jawabnya. "Sepertinya dia akan ditempatkan disini selama beberapa bulan kedepan. GM kita senang dengan kinerjanya. Padahal jelas-jelas CEO kita memintanya bekerja di pusat."

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan manager itu. Sebagus itukah?" tanya Luhan. Sepertinya hanya dirinya yang belum bertemu dengan manager baru itu.

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling melirik. Kemudian keduanya terbahak. "Makanya terima saja perjodohanku. Kujamin kau akan menyukainya."

"Benar. Kali ini aku setuju dengan Jongin." timpal Chanyeol.

Luhan mendengus. "Menyebalkan!"

"Eoh." gumam Jongin saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Matanya bersinar saat melihat siapa yang tengah menghubunginya. "Panjang umur dia!" serunya.

"Manager Oh?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Hm wae?" ucap Jongin. Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam menunggu Jongin selesai dengan teleponnya.

"Yak! Dasar bodoh. Kau pikir kantor dan tambang dekat apa?". Chanyeol dan Luhan saling berpandangan lalu menghela napas maklum. Untunglah mereka tahu kalau Jongin dan manager itu bersahabat.

"Lakukan saja lakukan. Sial sekali aku hari ini. Asal kau tahu, hari ini aku sibuk mengantar tamu berkeliling pertambangan." ucap Jongin lagi. Untunglah Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak kelepasan tertawa. Tamu? Jongin kurang ajar memang.

"Yak! Oh Se... HAISH!" geram Jongin. Dengan kesal disimpannya kembali ponselnya. "Dasar cadel!" gerutunya.

"Dia cadel?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Iya cadel. Lidahnya terbelit kawat giginya sendiri." jawab Jongin bersungut. "Kalian mau disini atau ikut ke kantor? Si cadel itu melupakan berkasnya."

"Ikut saja." jawab Chanyeol yang ditimpali anggukan oleh Luhan.

 **.**

"Oh...Sehun?" tanya Luhan saat melihat file yang sudah dikirim oleh Jongin.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?" tanya Jongin yang tidak terlalu mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Namanya...Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Iya namanya memang Oh Sehun. Kenapa hyung?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. _'Tidak usah terlalu berharap kalau itu dia Luhan.'_ batin Luhan memperingati.

"Jangan-jangan kau tertarik padanya." goda Chanyeol.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara." ucap Luhan. Dirinya hanya menanggapi sebatas itu. Padahal biasanya ia akan memukul atau sekedar memaki Chanyeol. Sial. Nama manager itu sepertinya sukses membuat Luhan semakin larut dalam kenangannya sebelas tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Senin kembali datang. Luhan yang lesu karena semalam memimpikan masa lalunya itu tampak merenung dihadapan semanggi-semangginya. Entahlah, sejak kehebohan seputar manager baru itu, dirinya jadi semakin sering terbawa perasaan seputar masa lalunya sendiri.

"Minseok hyung monitor." ucap Jongin. Ya Luhan kenal sekali suara anak nakal itu.

"Luhan monitor." kali ini Jongin memanggilnya karena Minseok tidak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"Luhan masuk. Ada apa Jongin-a?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Kau dimana hyung? Chanyeol kebingungan dengan _mill_ nya." ucap Jongin.

"Aku di kantor menunggu Minseok hyung selesai rapat pagi. Kenapa dengan mill nya?" tanya Luhan bingung. Tadi dirinya memang tidak mau ikut saat Chanyeol mengajaknya ke lapangan.

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan hasil semennya. Cepatlah ke lapangan hyung. Aku tidak mau dia mengamuk." ucap Jongin.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan kesana." ucap Luhan. Dirinya jadi khawatir kalau-kalau Chanyeol benar-benar mengamuk. Suaranya itu loh. Hhhh...

Setelah memakai _APD_ nya lengkap, Luhan pun bersiap ke lapangan. HT nya sudah ia sematkan di pinggang. Tangannya menenteng papan berjalan berserta bolpoinnya. "Bersemangatlah Luhan." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Luhan monitor."

Panjang umur Chanyeol. "Luhan masuk. Kau dimana Chanyeol-a?"

"Di _EP 3_ hyung. Cepat kemari!"

"Siap. Meluncur." ucap Luhan. Dan Luhan pun berjalan keluar kantornya. Dirinya sempat meninggalkan post it di meja Minseok, kalau-kalau atasannya itu kebingungan mencarinya.

Situasi lapangan saat Luhan sampai bisa dikatakan tegang. Chanyeol baru saja membentak beberapa pekerja lapangan yang teledor karena mencabut Tag dari _EP 3_ yang nyatanya masih bermasalah.

"Hey tenangkan dirimu." ucap Luhan pelan.

"Mereka membuatku kesal hyung. Aku tahu mereka lelah sama seperti kita. Tapi kalau seperti ini, yang ada pabrik akan rugi lebih banyak lagi." ucap Chanyeol mengadu.

"Sudah sudah. Yang penting sekarang kita tingkatkan pengawasan kita pada _EP 3_." ucap Luhan lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya berjalan kearah Mill mereka yang masih berhenti.

"Sepertinya kita harus menukar _mill_ nya hyung. _Mill 2_ ini rasanya sudah tidak layak." ucap Chanyeol saat dirinya menunjukkan hasil semen dari _mill 2_.

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku sudah memberitahu manager Oh. Katanya kita nyalakan saja _mill 3_ nya sambil menunggu _mill 2_ berhenti." ucap Chanyeol. "Jongin monitor." ucap Chanyeol seraya mendekatkan HT nya ke mulut.

"Jongin masuk." jawab Jongin.

"Kau masih bersama manager Oh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ada apa hyung?" jawab manager baru itu.

Luhan terdiam. _'Suaranya. Kenapa suaranya benar-benar mirip?'_ batinnya.

" _Mill 3_ sudah mulai beroperasi. Dan _mill 2_ sudah mulai diberhentikan. Apa sungguh tidak apa-apa kita menukar kinerjanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku juga melihatnya tadi kalau hasil dari _mill 2_ memang tidak bagus." ucap manager Oh.

 _'Oh Sehun. Itu kau kan?'_ batin Luhan.

"Luhan monitor.". HT Luhan berbunyi. Panggilan dari Minseok

"Luhan masuk. Ada apa hyung?" tanya Luhan yang untungnya masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Kau masih di lapangan? Apa masalahnya sudah selesai? Aku perlu kesana tidak?" tanya Minseok berturut-turut.

"Kami masih di lapangan. Sudah selesai hyung. Hanya tinggal menunggu _mill 3_ bekerja. Tidak perlu. Hyung selesaikan saja berkas-berkas di meja. Semuanya sudah ditunggu." kawab Luhan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Minseok.

"Yakin hyung. Kami bisa mengatasinya." ucap Luhan.

"Luhan." ucap manager Oh di HT Chanyeol.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu manager Oh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." ucap manager Oh.

Secara bersamaan sambungan HT Chanyeol dan Luhan selesai. Keduanya saling pandang lalu tertawa. "Kau mau kembali ke kantor?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ada berkas yang harus kuantarkan ke gedung depan. Dan sepertinya tadi Kyungsoo menyuruhku menemaninya rapat. Tapi entahlah." ucapnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada masalah nanti kuhubungi lagi. Jangan matikan HT mu. Dan pastikan baterai nya tetap penuh." ucap Chanyeol. "Aku mau melihat _paperbag_."

Kembali Luhan memgangguk. Dirinya lalu berjalan kembali ke kantornya. Berpisah dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke sisi lain pabrik. Untunglah masalahnya sudah selesai. Benar ternyata kalau kinerja manager baru itu bagus. Dia langsung mengambil keputusan saat masalah terjadi. Tanpa menunggu berlama-lama.

Tapi pikiran Luhan kini justru melayang memikirkan suara tadi. Suara manager baru itu sungguh sangat mirip sekali dengan suara Sehun nya. Walau memang terdengar sedikit berbeda karena pengaruh speaker HT, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang membuat Luhan kenal dengan suara itu.

"Sudah kembali Lu?" tanya Minseok saat dirinya melihat Luhan berjalan ke meja nya.

"Sudah hyung. Apa berkasnya sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan.

"Sedang kuperiksa. Kau istirahat dulu saja." ucap Minseok.

"Baiklah." jawab Luhan.

 _'Aku yakin itu Sehun.'_ batin Luhan. Walau masih ada sedikit keraguan. _'Harus kubuktikan sendiri.'_ batinnya lagi.

Dengan tekad penasaran yang kuat, Luhan mengambil HT nya. Tapi baru saja dirinya akan mendial nomor HT Jongin, HT nya sendiri berbunyi. Dan itu panggilan dari Jongin. "Eoh."

Dengan satu tarikan napas Luhan menjawab panggilan HT nya. Sedikit gugup kalau-kalau suara 'itu' terdengar lagi. "Ya Jongin." ucap Luhan.

"..."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak ada suara menyahut. "Jongin." panggilnya.

"..."

Masih tidak ada suara. "Yak Kim Jongin! Jangan ber..."

"Lu."

Luhan terdiam. Darahnya langsung berdesir. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat _. 'Suara ini.'_

Kemudian sambungan dimatikan. Menyisakan Luhan yang tertegun dengan posisi HT di hadapan mulutnya. _'Sehun.'_

Walau hanya satu panggilan singkat yang cukup pelan. Luhan yakin itu suara Sehun. Dirinya kenal dengan panggilan itu. Dengan intonasi seperti itu.

Dengan tangan gemetaran Luhan kembali mencoba menguhungi Jongin. "Angkat cepat angkat." ucapnya berharap.

"Ya hyung ada apa?" jawab Jongin di seberang.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku? Aku di... YAK OH SEHUN MAU KEMANA KAU?" teriak Jongin tidak terduga.

"S-Sehun..."

"Hyung nanti kuhubungi lagi ya. Manager Oh..."

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Eoh? Di _QC_ hyung. Tapi..."

Luhan memutuskan sambungan. Dirinya segera berlari keluar gedung kantornya. Mengabaikan panggilan Minseok yang menyuruhnya memakai _APD_. "Sehun. Itu benar-benar Sehun." ucap Luhan pelan. Dirinya terus berlari menuruni tangga. Berlari lagi sampai ke pintu keluar.

Langkah Luhan baru berhenti saat matanya menatap sosok seseorang yang tengah berlari kearah kantornya. Kearahnya. Seseorang yang juga _APD_ nya.

"YAK OH SEHUN BODOH JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BERLARI TANPA HELM DAN MASKER!" teriak Jongin.

Dari jauh Luhan bisa melihat orang itu berbalik lalu mengambil HT di tangan Jongin. Dan tak lama HT nya bunyi. Panggilan dari Jongin. "Hun-a." ucapnya seraya mendekatkan HT nya ke mulut.

"I-itu kau. Itu kau kan?" tanya suara Sehun di seberang.

Luhan mengangguk. Air matanya menetes. "Ya ini aku." ucapnya.

"Diam disana. Biar aku yang menghampirimu.". Lalu sambungan kembali diputus.

Dan Luhan bisa melihat orang itu berlari kearahnya. Orang itu. Manager baru yang tampan itu. Sehun nya.

BRUG...

Sehun menubruk tubuh Luhan. Mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan. "Luhan. Luhan." ucapnya.

Luhan tersenyum. Tangannya membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat. "Hun-a." ucapnya. Air matanya kembali menetes.

"Kau disini. Kau sangat dekat." ucap Sehun. Dikecupnya beberapa kali puncak kepala Luhan. Lalu diusapnya sayang.

"Dan kau kembali." ucap Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. Dirinya juga menangis seperti Luhan. "Ya aku kembali. Terima kasih sudah menunggu aku yang tidak pasti."

Keduanya berpelukan seperti itu di pelataran parkir gedung kantor Luhan. Disaksikan Jongin yang akhirnya paham dengan situasi. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar dari arah lain.

 **.**

"Dasar Luhan." gerutunya seraya berjalan kearah meja Luhan. Meletakkan sebuah berkas yang sudah ditandatangani.

Dirinya lalu melirik kearah semanggi yang Luhan letakkan di pinggir kaca. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat empat kelopak muda yang tampak baru tumbuh. "Eoh."

"Luhan harus segera melihat ini." ucap Minseok seraya memotret semanggi berdaun empat yang tumbuh itu.

 _ **'Ada yang pernah mengatakan kalau kau menemukan semanggi berdaun empat artinya kau akan menadapat sebuah keberuntungan. Sebuah keajaiban.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
